Episode Links
The Keiser Report on YouTube RT has a YouTube channel, but finding all the Keiser Report episodes is not an easy thing to do. To save you the trouble of having to find them yourself, here are all the YouTube links in reverse-chronological order: Episodes 140-149 YouTube Keiser Report: Savers vs Speculators (E149) Max Keiser and co-host, Stacy Herbert, report on color-coded prostitutes for Munich Re, financial repression for the U.S.A. and a New World Order of growth accelerated exploding watermelons for China. In the second half of the show, Max talks to a former banker at Goldman Sachs and Bear Stearns, Nomi Prins (author of It Takes a Pillage) about Matt Taibbis The People versus Goldman Sachs and about the IMF. YouTube Keiser Report: Suicide Banking (E148) Max Keiser and co-host, Stacy Herbert, report on staging bomb blasts to unravel financial markets while Zimbabwe proposes a gold backed currency. In the second half of the show, Max talks to Gregor Macdonald of Gregor.us about paper versus real as future growth prospects dim on declining energy resources. YouTube Keiser Report: Snow Globe of Denial (E147) This time Max Keiser and co-host, Stacy Herbert, report on coffee speculators and crude plunges. In the second half of the show, Max talks to Reggie Middleton of BoomBustBlog.com about banking industry as the new tobacco industry and about the price of the bailout as the economic future of the United States. YouTube Keiser Report: As Gold As Gold (E140) Max Keiser and co-host, Stacy Herbert, report on downgrades, gold bars and third worlds. In the second half of the show, Max talks to Taki Oldham, director of The Billionaires Tea Party, about tea parties, astroturfing and Ayn Rand. Episodes 130-139 YouTube Keiser Report: Murderers & Martyrs (E139) Max Keiser and co-host, Stacy Herbert, report on Senator Carl Levin's report alleging lies and perjury from Goldman Sachs. In the second half of the show, Max talks to Janet Tavakoli, a credit derivatives expert and author of "Dear Mr. Buffett," about corruption and an absence of justice in the U.S. banking industry. YouTube Keiser Report: For a Few Billion Dollars More (E138) Max Keiser and co-host, Stacy Herbert, report on the scrap metal crimewave, shorting US treasuries and other signs of economic chaos. In the second half of the show, Max talks to author and blogger, Cory Doctorow, about copyright extremists and about watching robots throw buildings at each other. YouTube - Keiser Report: Banking XXX (E137) Max Keiser and co-host, Stacy Herbert, report on the murderer of the middle class and how the wealth effect equals the poverty effect. In the second half of the show, Max talks to Jim Rickards of Tangent Capital about the silver, gold, the dollar and quantitative easing. Keiser Report: Cocaine Makes World Go Round (E136) ''Max Keiser and co-host, Stacy Herbert, report on the Class A backing both the Triple A rated and the A listed. In the second half of the show, Max talks to James Howard Kunstler about entropy made visible and a return to the medieval. '' YouTube - Keiser Report: Virtual Pigs Eat Dirty Cash (E135 ft. Alex Jones) YouTube - Keiser Armed: Pirates of Digital Age (E133) YouTube - Keiser Report: Mad Mob vs Midwest Mubaraks (E130) Epsiodes 120-129 YouTube - Keiser Report: Supermassive 30 Billion Black Hole (E129) YouTube - Keiser Report: Messy Democracies (E128) YouTube - Keiser Report from Cairo: US Gaddafies (E127) YouTube - Keiser Report: Taste of Freedom (E126) YouTube - Keiser Report: Middle Class Misery (E125) YouTube - Keiser Report: Fox News Boo Fail (E124) YouTube - Keiser Report: Fed's Reign of Terror (E123) YouTube - Keiser Report: Welcome to Fakeville (E122) YouTube - Keiser Report: Shoe Throwing Index (E121) YouTube - Keiser Report: Eco-Eco Disasters (E120) Epsiodes 110-119 YouTube - Keiser Report: Fiat Food (E119) YouTube - Keiser Report: Silver Stick for JP Vampire (E118) YouTube - Keiser Report: Dope Economy! Fecal Finance! (E117) YouTube - Keiser Report: Bono money stealing inspiration (E116) YouTube - Keiser Report: China + Yuppies = Chuppies (E115) YouTube - Keiser Report: Corrupt Kleptocracy (E114) YouTube - Keiser Report: Insane Insanity! (E113) YouTube - Keiser Report: Schizo-Psycho-Bermudaflation! (E112) YouTube - Keiser Report: Curse on Taxes (E111) YouTube - Keiser Report: United States and the Deathly Deficit (E110) Epsiodes 100-109 YouTube - Keiser Report: Feedom & Plutocracy (E108) YouTube - Keiser Report: Bank of America Sucks & Blows (E107) YouTube - Keiser Report: Cables, Crises & Cyber Currencies (E106) &feature=relmfu YouTube - Max Keiser: Precious metals going higher? I'm a buyer! YouTube - Keiser Report: JP Morgue (E105) YouTube - Keiser Report: Markets! Finance! Bleeping Bankers! (E104) YouTube - Keiser Report E102: Markets! Finance! Gold & Silver! YouTube - Keiser Report E103: Markets, Finance FUBAR! YouTube - Keiser Report E101: Markets! Finance! Scandal! YouTube - Keiser Report - Centurion Nails Bankster's Coffin (E100) Episodes 090-099 YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E99) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E98) YouTube - Keiser Report - Silver Revolt - 'Crash JP Morgan' Goes Viral! (E97) YouTube - Keiser Report - 'Crash JP Morgan' Special (ft. Alex Jones) (E96) YouTube - Keiser Report - Meets Schiff Report 2.0 (E88) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Silver! (E95) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E94) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E93) YouTube - Keiser Report - Fake Markets! Fake Finance! (E92) YouTube - Keiser Report - The Departed (E91) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E90) Episodes 080-089 YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E89) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E87) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E86) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E85) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E84) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E83) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E82) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E81) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E80) Episodes 070-079 YouTube - Keiser Report - Currency Wars Break Out! (E79) &feature=relmfu YouTube - Ahmadinejad aims to change World Order &feature=relmfu YouTube - Keiser Report: Gold Price Nice for Crooks YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E78) YouTube - Keiser Report - Global Debt Collapse (E77) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E76) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E75) YouTube - Keiser Report - Attacking Bilderberg (E74) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E73) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Security Scandals! (E72) YouTube - Keiser Report - Global Death Spiral (E71) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E70) Episodes 060-069 YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E69) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E68) YouTube - Keiser Report - On Bizarre Robot Traders (E67) YouTube - Keiser Report - On Walking Zombies (E66) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E65) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E64) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E63) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E62) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E61) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E60) Episodes 050-059 YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E59) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E58) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Drunk Brokers! (E57) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E56) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E55) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E54) YouTube - Keiser Report - Gold Grows on Armageddon (E53) YouTube - Keiser Report - Economic Warfare 101 (E52) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E51) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E50) Episodes 040-049 YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E49) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E48) YouTube - Keiser Report - Toxic Twins: Oil Spill & Cash Crisis (E47) YouTube - Keiser Report - Social Fury builds up! (E46) YouTube - Keiser Report - Goldman Sachs, Undeclared Enemy of the State (E45) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E44) YouTube - Keiser Report - Banks! Bailout! Scandal! (ft. Jim Rogers) (E43) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E42) YouTube - Keiser Report - Future Made In China? (E41) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E40) Episodes 030-039 YouTube - Keiser Report - Meets Schiff Report (E39) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance... Goldman Sachs! (E38) YouTube - ShadowStats.com founder John Williams on M3 Money Supply YouTube - Keiser Report - With very special Hollywood guest (E37) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E36) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E35) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E34) YouTube - Keiser Report - Special Greenspan Bubble edition (E33) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E32) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E30) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E31) Episodes 020-029 YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E22) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E27) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E26) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E25) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E24) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E23) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E21) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E20) Episodes 010-019 YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E19) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E18) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E17) YouTube - Keiser Report - 'Chilly Moscow' Kremlin Special (E16) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E15) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E14) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E13) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E12) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E11) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E10) Episodes 000-009 YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E9) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E8) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E7) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E6) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E5) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E4) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E3) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E2) YouTube - Keiser Report - Markets! Finance! Scandal! (E1) RT.com also hosts the episodes, if these RT-published YouTube links fail. Category:Links